them_webcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Norman
Billy Norman is a protagonist and narrator of the webcomic. Billy narrates Part Four and the Epilogue. Billy is part of the 'freshman trio' consisting of Travis, Deryck, and himself. The freshman trio are part of the study group Sasha Nam leads. Appearance Billy is a slender young man with long, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Despite looking underfed and being clumsy, Billy is actually fairly strong and the tallest of the freshman trio at 5'7" (170.1cm). Of the freshman trio, Billy has the lightest skin. Personality While amicable and good with people, Billy does not interact with people other than Sasha, Travis, and Deryck. On the outside, Billy appears to be permafried, however, this is a front to hide his trauma at seeing his younger sister, Lacy, abducted by 'Them'. While Billy has a remarkable memory and can retain and recall vast amounts of information, flashbacks show that he cannot remember Lacy's face. Like Sasha, Billy displays symptoms of alexithymia, though his is much more severe. The recurring flashbacks of Lacy's abduction indicate that he may have a mild case of Post traumatic stress Disorder. History Childhood May 8th, 1988 Billy's younger sister, Lacy, was abducted by 'Them'. In flashbacks, Billy is seen running after Lacy in a field behind their house in Mount Vernon, Washington during the middle of the night. Before being abducted, Lacy is shown turning to Billy and saying: Billy... Billy... Billy, look. It's '''Them'.'' Within those flashbacks, Lacy's face is obstructed by her bangs as Billy cannot remember what her face looks like. The next morning, after Lacy was reported missing, he testified to the police that she had been abducted. However, police ignored his testimony and went with the cultural assumption at the time that she had run away. Young Adulthood Like Travis and Deryck, Billy attended Mount Vernon High School (MVHS). The three had become friends in their first year of middle school and have been close since. Despite being amicable and well-liked by teachers and classmates, Billy did not speak to anyone outside of the other members of the freshman trio. He repeatedly turned down invitations to participate in academic clubs including the robotics club, chemistry club, National English Honor Society, the Knowledge Bowl team, and the Student Senate. He was also nominated for Class President, but turned down the nomination every year.. Despite his slacker and 'permafried' appearance, Billy was never below the second in his class throughout high school. He graduated with honors and vehemently turned down all offers to be Valedictorian and Salutatorian. Travis, Deryck, and Billy worked as movers for a year to supplement their college scholarships. University Billy entered the University of Washington with SAT scores of 800 in every subject he applied to be tested on. His intended major is Music Composition with a minor in Criminal Justice. He openly states that he doesn't regret not taking part in the Running Start program despite being bored in his classes at MVHS. Billy says in the beginning of his testimony to Agent Ramirez that he was always skeptical of how secretive Sasha had been with the the freshman trio. Trivia * Billy's birthday is November 12, 1976. * Billy is a hardcore Alien series fan. He and the rest of the freshman trio saw Alien 3 in theaters ten times. The shirt he wears is, like Travis and Deryck's, handmade. The text on his shirt is a line said by Captain Dallas in the first Alien and reads, "Thrill me, would ya?" * The outfit Billy is seen in most often is inspired by the outfit Ted wears in the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. * According to original character design notes, Billy was supposed to have green eyes not blue eyes. It was only after creating the first official art of the freshman trio that J.S. realized the mistake. * His favorite late night snack is microwaved taquitos. Official Art